


Homecoming

by virghoe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Grinding, High School AU, Homecoming, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghoe/pseuds/virghoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is normally the center of attention at these sort of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to my homecoming on Saturday and I grinded for the first time and thought it would be ok to describe my experience (obvi all the romo junk didnt happen to me but like i must entertain!) Anyway here we are tell me what you think in the comments! 
> 
> TUMBLR: http://grumpsin.tumblr.com

Diving right in was the right thing to do, but intimidating. So you stood on the outskirts of the crowd, readjusting how your phone sat in the cup of your bra, desperate to see someone in the mass of people before you. The dim lighting, only aided with shocking greens and blues that swiftly dragged over those moving bodies, was your worst enemy currently. You’d tug once more on your dress, the fabric not finding much reason to stay up. You glanced around to look for someone, anyone,  but also to check if people were now looking at you. Futile. Pointless. You were going back to your seat.   
  
The walk over to the cheap plastic chair pressed against the bleachers was a brisk one. You sat, and looked back to this… mass of people. You hadn’t been to Homecoming since freshman year, a time you were much less equipped to do anything this outgoing.  You were nerdy, gilded in braces, and cheeks inflated with a rosey dye. Now, as a senior, you had formed a group of friends, ones you currently could not place, and were much more able to conduct yourself. That is, when you found them.   
  
You had made the mistake of trying to be with a couple the whole night, while they were your closest friends, and normally knew how to regulate their intimacy, tonight with liquors bruised hand Arin and Suzy seemed more exclusive to one another. Which was fine, you’d find Dan.   
  
Dan, once again, was the center of attention. He was your most sociable friend, and therefore most popular. And at dances, he was at his prime. Those pendulum hips found an audience tonight. They found pairs of parenthesis to hug them, they never ran tired, they injected the attention. He stayed centered, mouth collapsing over the words, riddled with base, knees and elbows actually finding a rhythm.   
  
You loved dancing. That wasn’t to say you were good. Your steps were awkward and arms would be more useful at your sides, but often found themselves unnecessarily tangled in your hair. But if you were packed tightly enough, no one payed attention. Loose movements you slapped together were cute in your opinion, and you could assume everyone else's if you wanted. Which you did.   
  
But now you watched from afar. Getting into the crowd was terrifying on your own, and as you had just tested the waters of doing it by yourself, you knew you had to find a buoy. You got water from the refreshments table to stall yourself. You sipped it pensively, mapping out a plan of action. One you knew you were unable to actually act on. You needed Dan, if you were going to dance, he had to be with you. He cheered you on, when you definitely didn’t deserve it.   
  
It was rare to see him escape the crowd, but when you finally had, he immediately found you. Dan’s smile almost had a glint when it caught you.   
  
“Hey! I’ve been looking for you!” Dan was gleeful, but barely audible over the music.   
  
“Oh! Uh… Could you…” he smirked before taking the arm you had hesitantly stretched out to the group of people. While basically dragging you to the actual center of the mob of people, he wiped the sweat from his brow. And after playing bumper cars with the people you had to pass, desperately clinging to Dan, you found yourself drowning in a body heat unmatched to any you had felt before. Dan sighed a moment, before swinging those famed hips, earning a hoot from the girls so familiar with that region of him. You hesitantly moved, you were stilted but relaxed as the music began to flow through you, words you thought you didn’t know were a low hum under the vibrating nothing.  
  
You weren’t moving enough for Dan. He took your shoulders, and moved them back and forth, up and down, side to side, something to move outside of your two step that was obviously boring him. He thought a moment after his efforts fell to your confusion. He then, after looking for a prime example, pointed to a couple dancing. Well, if dancing is what you want to call it. Grinding was a foreign concept to you, only recently had you gained any confidence, enough to even remotely consider yourself for anything slightly sexual. You had never really pictured yourself doing it, but not because you held yourself to a “higher standard” than that (a pompous attitude only held by those who self-identified as “wholockians”). Dan must have said something along the lines of:  
  
“Find someone to do that with!” A sharp laugh creased his wide eyes. You laughed too, but still looked around. You wouldn’t do it with him, because you knew he would find a way to embarrass you, and while this dance wasn’t necessarily a moment you could romanticize, a thought of choosing the “right guy” still stayed prominent in your mind, that is, if you were even considering doing it.  
  
You figured it had to be someone you knew enough, which narrowed down your options considerably. You found boys much more complicated and frankly, much more irritating to talk to, so you only knew a few boys in the immediate vicinity. You figured he should also not have a lot of experience, just so you didn’t… disappoint (?). So that lead you to an obvious conclusion, which was more frightening than not having an certain answer. Barry Kramer edited the videos shown on the morning announcements. He was quiet, humble, and not disliked. He was smart, and funny when given the spotlight to do so. You didn't really ever speak to him, but that wasn't to say he didn't have your kind thoughts. And while you hadn’t spent days and nights dreaming about Barry, scribbling his name framed in hearts on your notebook, you thought he was cute. Dan must have caught you staring at Barry, lip bitten, because he shoved you in his direction, a breathless “Good Luck” was barely heard.   
  
When your back bounced against his shoulder, you turned around quick to make an apology.   
  
“Sorry Barry” was almost frighted.   
  
“Hey it’s cool, how are you?” quaint sentences were almost laughable when they had to be spoken so loudly. You let a smile creep on your lip, and before you stayed still any longer, you tried to match a rhythm of your dance to his.   
  
“Good” you tried to keep your smile bright, even though doubt seemed heavy in your mind currently. You danced closer to him, trying to be almost comical in your movements, and how they corresponded to his, you could feel his chuckle against your chest, God, had you gotten that close? Now seemed to be the appropriate time to turn. You made a quick motion to place you back to him, mindful to just graze his chest with yourself. You made eye contact with Dan, who gave you a whimsical “thumbs up”, you decided to stop looking at Dan.   
  
You started to feel Barry’s tentative hands at your waist, and were quick to pull them around you. Now that you were this close, you had to decide how to actually do this. It was simple enough, wasn’t it? You began to move your bum in little circles, something you had only done atop your bed while typing out an essay, singing along to some trashy pop song. You never actually pictured yourself placing this promiscuous version of yourself on a boy, none the less his pelvis. His grip tightened around you, and you started to worry less about the bumps of your bodies against one another.   
  
You heard a familiar shout, it was one of approval, a cheer. It was Dan’s obviously, but rather than your name, it was Barry’s he decided to chant.   
  
“Go Barry!” was a new beat for whatever song was playing, they began to blend to you. And while you initially felt your face flush at this attention, you eventually heard your own laugh harmonize with the chant, you looked back to see his bashful smile. You leaned to press your back up against him again, your arms, which instinctively went to your hair, fell back and around his neck, and you felt the brush of his beard on your temple. You began to moved these circles downward and harder against him, all until you decided, with the grip of your arm that hung on his neck, you’d pull yourself upward, turn, and push from his chest. Cupid had shot you with one of his specially marked arrows, one that was labeled “demon”. Your clever removal, earned a deep “Damn!” thrown from a viewer around you. You raised an eyebrow at Barry, and began to back out of the crowd.   
  
As you pushed through the crowd, this shell of a persona you had adopted, seemed to crack and flake off of you. You wondered what had come over you, and how? When greeted with the chill of something not body heat, you turned to see a Barry who had escaped that clutches of teen dancing. He smiled at you, and you pointed a thumb back to the hallway, one brightly lit and quiet compared to right now. He followed you there.   
  
“Hey”  
  
“Hey”  
  
“Sorry if I was… I don’t know, a little much?” you tried to be quiet, but couldn't help shouting, this being the first time in a few hours your ears weren't crammed with loud music.  
  
“No, no I, uh, actually had fun” he laughed, hand immediately to the back of his head to grip his hair.   
  
“Oh, ok. Good. That was, uh, my first time- doing, uh, that” you were panting, you had only just noticed. Dancing had a way of working you out without you even noticing.   
  
“Yeah, me too” he breathed with you, a smile contagious, silence was as well.  
  
“So did you do the english homework?” he asked, obviously just so something was said. This had a way of making you laugh, too hard in your opinion. Luckily he found the funny, and laugh as well.   
  
“I’m a mess, sorry” you said, trying to calm yourself.   
  
“I like messy people” he smirked. And in that moment, following the theme of recklessness you had set beforehand, you pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
  
“You missed” he said, and a chuckle ever so slightly prevalent in his voice.  
  
“I missed?” you said back, eyebrows raising with a smile. He tried to mirror this as he stepped forward to you, leaning down to kiss you but lips hesitant to actually touch you. You closed the gap eagerly.  
  
“Do you wanna dance some more?”   
  
“Nah”


End file.
